Gargauth
| symbol = Broken animal horn | aspects = Astaroth, Gargoth | power = | pantheon = Faerûnian | home = Prime Material Plane | formerhomes = Baator | serves = | servedby = | minions = | gender = Masculine | died = | dominion = | formerdominion = | realm = | sphere = | portfolio = | domains = | spheres = | worshipers = | cleric alignments = | favored weapon = | holy days = | channel divinity = | mortalhomes = | apotheosis = | alignment = | class = | power5e = | alignment5e = | symbol5e = | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = | domains5e = | worshipers5e = | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = | holy days5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Demigod | alignment3e = Lawful evil | symbol3e = Broken animal horn | homeplane3e = Prime Material Plane | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Betrayal, cruelty, political corruption, powerbrokers | domains3e = Avarice, Charm, Corruption, Envy, Evil, Law, Pride, Sloth, Trickery | worshipers3e = Corrupt leaders and politicians, sorcerers, traitors | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Corruptor (dagger) | holy days3e = The Unveiling, The Binding | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Demipower Formerly: Archdevil | alignment2e = Lawful Evil | symbol2e = A broken animal horn | homeplane2e = Prime Material Plane/Toril | realm2e = Faerûn | serves2e = | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Betrayal, cruelty, political corruption, ill-council, self-serving advisers, political puppetmasters, powerbrokers, powermongers | spheres2e = All, Astral, Charm, Combat, Law, Necromantic, Protection, Thought, Travelers minor: Creation, Divination, Healing, Numbers, Sun, Time | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = The Unveiling, The Binding | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = Snake hordes Venomous insects | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = Red, white | misc manifestations = An evil amber aura A single horn growing from an animal's head | manifestation refs = }} Gargauth ( }}), or The Lord Who Watches, was the lawful evil demigod of betrayal, cruelty, political corruption and powerbrokers. He embodied the inevitable decay and corruption that accompanied all self-serving, greedy, and power-hungry leaders and groups. Gargauth held to the letter of any agreement, not the spirit, and relished betraying anyone with whom he forged a pact by twisting the contract to serve his own ends. Worshipers The church of Gargauth was a secretive faith, although there were some significant exceptions. Description Gargauth appeared as a fanged and clawed humanoid with horns and jagged shards of bone jutting out of his face and back. When manifesting for the first time to people, he wore an intricate guise meant to convey his handsomeness (he rarely manifested as female) and nobility, but couldn't help but revert to his true form over one to four months - however, by the time this reversion became apparent, he had usually corrupted those he appeared to so that they would not realise this - only beings who first met him after this reversion had taken place would realise that his appearance was a facade. Personality Gargauth came off as a personable sage in most of his encounters. Regardless of the species he manifested as, people would almost always find him to be the most charming, amusing and knowledgeable being that they had ever met. Abilities Gargauth radiated charm magic that was very difficult to resist and impossible to dispel. He was immune or resistant to most magical and physical attacks. His one weakness was being struck by silver, which had the potential to seriously injure him, and after an almost deadly encounter involving a thrown sack of silver coins, Gargauth ensured that he was protected with spells when meeting anybody he did not already have complete control over. A unique power that Gargauth possessed, which he made efforts to keep secret, was an ability to entirely absorb all the abilities of any baatezu whom he managed to completely destroy. It was this power that allowed him to achieve apotheosis. Possessions Gargauth had access to an unlimited supply of +3 daggers, which he could withdraw from one of his sleeves and was noted as occasionally wielding a rapier. He often carried venomous snakes wrapped around his arms, that he would use as weapons in combat. Relationships Gargauth was opposed to many evil deities, Bane, Bhaal, Cyric, Iyachtu Xvim, Loviatar, Shar and Talona all counted themselves as Gargauth's foes. He posed a particular threat to Siamorphe, given his interest in corrupting those who she held up as shining paragons of virtue. Gargauth did not seek allies due to his nature as a loner, preferring to directly control minions instead. However, he could count on the support of the archdevils of baator, including Asmodeus, who was perhaps his closest ally. Gargauth himself opposed Ghaunadaur, who stole the aspect of Gormauth Souldrinker from him. Gargauth sometimes employed a powerful blue dragon named Rathguul as a steed, whom he had dominion over due to an ancient infernal contract. History Gargauth was once the arch-devil Gargoth whose foul nature was too much even for others of his ilk. Exiled forever from the Nine Hells to the Material Plane under pain of complete destruction, Gargauth took to wandering the planes, returning time and again to the world of Toril. The only complete record of these journeys exist in a journal he wrote while making them, the original of which is kept in Oghma's library. During this time, he had established a cult following on Toril and absorbed the powers and followers of Astaroth, a tanar'ri who had become stranded on that world and later, several baatezu as well. Gargauth was ultimately responsible for the destruction of the realm of Peleveran by virtue of his manipulation of nearly two dozen powerful members of the Cult of the Dragon. He almost achieved lesser god status when his cult blossomed during the Harpstar Wars but the concerted effort of the churches of Bane, Bhaal, Loviatar and Talona crushed his followers to prevent such an occurrence. During the upheaval caused by the Spellplague, Gargauth apparently lost his divinity when he became trapped within the Shield of the Hidden Lord. Rumors & Legends Despite being widely unknown to most people living in Faerûn, Gargauth appears in many cautionary tales and parables under the names of his aspects and guises. One of the most popular of these is the dwarven Legacy of Astaroth, which teaches dwarves that steel can be more precious than gold. Appendix Further Reading * * * References Connections Category:Archdevils Category:Exarchs Category:Demipowers Category:Charm domain deities Category:Evil domain deities Category:Human deities Category:Law domain deities Category:Lawful evil deities Category:Lords of the Nine Category:Trickery domain deities Category:Fiend patrons Category:Avarice domain deities Category:Envy domain deities Category:Pride domain deities Category:Sloth domain deities Category:Corruption domain deities Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of the Prime Material Plane Category:Inhabitants of the Nine Hells Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of masculine gender